League of Legends Wiki talk:Manual of Style
Ooh, nice MoS. Really should update the AoEW policies, perhaps I will. It is a shame that more people don't edit your wiki, it is VERY nice. Anyways, back to AoEW. P.S. we are up to 9 active users; that is 9 that contribute once every 5 day. Thanks, Ajraddatz P.S., This is not just a message to make you edit AoEW more..... lol :) Capitalization should we be capitalizing words like minions (Minions?) or super minions? Kh1ndjal 16:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :imo they should be capitalized. - [[User:KazMx|''' KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 12:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::i would disagree but if that's the way we're going, add it to the style and i will use capitalization for minions from now on Kh1ndjal 13:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Guidelines We need some basic guidelines on deleting information, to help curb vandalism, or people just deleting what they disagree with. While incorrect information should be removed, I would hope people can always give a reason in their edit summary. What does the community think? -Ellonim 16:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :The community says "BAM!" 16:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The new guidelines look great! Always a good thing to have around to reference. Thanks. Also... I didn't know Emeril Lagasse was part our our community... xD | Ellonim 21:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Pre-Ability-Table notes vs. Notes Section notes What guidelines are there for writing information about a champion's abilities in a paragraph before the Ability table versus in the Notes section? For example, Shyvana uses rage only for her ult, so this gets a blurb before the ability table. However, in the Notes section, there is information on the interaction between her passive and her burnout skill. Both of these areas discuss skills, and ambiguous or not explicitly-stated information; The distinction between the two types of information seems arbitrary. Can we get some rules about what type of info goes in Notes vs the paragraph before the Abilities table? Incorrect or out of place information The following information doesn't belong in any of the sections of this article: "In the '''Trivia section include only information which is relevant to the article, has a cited source or reference (such as a link to a Wikipedia article), and is not common knowledge". It seems useful, though. Since I don't know where to put it, I remove it from the article and I leave it here so that someone puts it where it belongs. I have removed the following text because it seems incorrect: *Section: Articles. Text: "Wikia handles capitalized words differently than lowercase words. Entering them into search will bring up two different articles". *Section: Articles. Text: "If a champion's name is not known from an official source, then it is all right to use the champion's title, e.g. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Gavid Plant King". I think that all champion's names are known from Riot, and the example given is not a champion's name anyway. Please restore it if this is a mistake. Alonshow (talk) 04:27, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Canon articles What are canon articles? They're mentioned in the Point of view section. Alonshow (talk) 10:05, February 11, 2017 (UTC)